


我心永恒

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: 队三至复联三，瓦坎达背景。史蒂夫的四个夜晚。





	我心永恒

史蒂夫安静地在苏瑞的实验室外等候。他像一棵树一样立在空旷的走廊中，从日光和煦立到晚星千千。

这里没有人来往，只有一道影子陪伴着他。

娜塔莎这时联络了他，奇莫由珠投射出缩小的立体半身像，史蒂夫笑着微微摇头，心里一阵喟叹。他至今都不太能适应这些先进的技术。

娜塔莎的头发染成了浅金色，她穿着舒适的家居服，坐在沙发上，问史蒂夫：“他还没出来吗？”

史蒂夫回过头去，看一眼实验室紧闭的振金门：“还没有。”他又开口，带着难得出现在他身上的迟疑：“娜特——”

“怎么了？”

“你看，我看上去还行吗？”他动动手腕，让娜塔莎看得更清楚些。

“嗯，我看看……”娜塔莎认真地打量他，然后笑起来，“你看上去棒极了，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫笑得有些羞涩：“谢谢。”

“但我确实没想到你特意选的衣服会是作战服，我准备的西服也很好看啊。”

“是……只是，只是我觉得，如果要来见巴基的话，应该穿这身衣服，他一定喜欢我这样。”

“这是你们那个年代的浪漫？”

史蒂夫无可奈何地看着她：“如果你愿意这么理解的话，那就是吧。”

娜塔莎的手指卷着自己的一缕发丝：“你当初应该早些告诉我的，我就不用浪费时间去帮你物色合适的人选了。”

“我告诉过你不需要的。”

“我是为了你好。”

“这么说我还要谢谢你了？”

“不用客气，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎是真不客气。

史蒂夫不再同她开这些无聊的玩笑：“过几天我们会去拜访你。”

“那你要确保他不会再拿枪对着我或者掐我脖子。”

史蒂夫轻笑一声，又有点莫名的苦涩：“我保证。”

 

那之后又过了半个小时。振金门轻轻地响了一下，史蒂夫敏锐地捕捉到了。他盯着那扇门，突然就紧张起来，不自觉地挺直了脊背，手也不知道该放在哪里。

又一次，他变成了布鲁克林的那个十六岁男孩。

那扇门由内向外地缓缓打开了。

窗外月色清明，史蒂夫突然后悔没有准备一束红色的玫瑰花。

有人出来了，是苏瑞。

后面又一个人，半长的棕发，轮廓深邃的眉眼，匀称健硕的身体，没有左臂。他迈步走出来，仿佛点亮了世界。

史蒂夫不知自己是先抬起了脚还是先扬起了嘴角，只是等他站在巴基身前十五厘米处时，他自己都察觉到了自己的笑。

对面的人也在笑，眼睛弯弯，红润的嘴唇翘起来。史蒂夫好久没见过他笑了。

“嗨，史蒂夫。”他的声音还是那么柔和、清爽。

史蒂夫突然就有点想哭，到这一刻，亲眼看到他，亲耳听到他的声音，他才发现自己有多想他。明明只有几个月，却像隔了半辈子了。

史蒂夫揽住他的脖子：“巴克……”

巴基回抱住他，唯一的手臂在他背后轻轻拍着，像抚慰一个婴孩：“我在呢。”

“上帝啊……”史蒂夫深吸一口气，巴基身上什么味道都没有，“我真想你。”这句话不是从嘴里说出来的，是从心里。

巴基摸摸他的头发：“我也很想你，让我看看你。”

于是史蒂夫抬起头来，微微后退一步。巴基认真地、珍惜地看着他，好像他是凡尔赛宫里的一幅名画，或是冬日里的一片雪花。这个人一直都在用这样的目光看着他，当他还是个讨人嫌的小个子的时候，这个人就把他当成宝贝。

那时好多人笑他，也笑巴基，笑他固执、不自量力，又笑巴基像个捡垃圾的，天天带着他。

后来当然是靠拳头解决一切。

史蒂夫也认真看着对面的人，和七十多年前相比，他变了多少啊，头发长了，皱纹多了，眼睛里和神色中都沉淀出了一种沧桑感。可是他笑起来的时候，又好像一切都没变，那些乐观、善良，对正义的坚持，全部都在。

史蒂夫想，如果山姆在，他一定会嘲笑地说这都是史蒂夫的主观判断。可是管他呢，他就是知道。

史蒂夫猛然又拥抱住了巴基，巴基一下子没有反应过来，被冲击得稍稍退了一步。但他还是稳稳地拥住了史蒂夫。

“我就是知道。”史蒂夫低低地说。

“知道什么？”

“你是我的巴基。”

“是啊，鉴于过去所有叫我巴基的人都已经离世，所以我确实是你的巴基了。”

“不，哪怕所有人都这么叫你，你也是我的巴基。”

“嗯。”

“我也是你的。”史蒂夫说。

“当然，”巴基摸着他蓄长的胡子，“怎么留起胡子来了？”

“懒得刮了，你不喜欢吗？我回去就刮掉。”

“别——挺好的，我喜欢，留着吧。”

史蒂夫笑起来：“我怎么感觉，我什么样子你都喜欢？”

“是啊。”轻快的语气。史蒂夫却知道这句话的分量——在他最狼狈的时候，巴基都那么喜欢他。

“我也喜欢你穿这套制服的样子。”巴基说。

“我就知道你喜欢。‘战服就是我们的盛装。’”

“你还记得啊……”

“记得，你说过的一切我都记得，我记得你说你爱我。”

“……你这是编造，我怎么不记得我说过。”

“因为你失忆了。”

“……你不要以为我不知道你在想什么，史蒂夫。”

“我在想你。”

“别转移话题。”

“好吧，难道你不爱我吗，巴基？”

巴基静默了两秒，弯起嘴角：“我当然爱你。”

 

那个夜晚，等他们想起来要向苏瑞道谢时，才发现苏瑞已经离开了。

奇莫由珠里的公主摆摆手：“你们继续叙旧吧，不要打扰我，我还要继续我的研究。”

“你真的是个天才。”巴基真心地夸赞。

苏瑞耸耸肩，好像他在说什么都没必要说出来的话一样：“我知道啊。”

巴基和史蒂夫一起笑了。“但还是要谢谢你，苏瑞。”巴基说。

苏瑞俏皮地眨眨眼睛：“不客气。”

 

最后他们一起离开，手牵着手。他们十指相扣，步调一致，悠闲地走在辽阔的草原中，头顶是漫天星斗。

有瓦坎达的人民热情地和他们打招呼，他们也热情地回应。

“回家了呀，真好。”胖胖的大婶笑着说，牙齿在夜色中格外地白。

“回家”这个词像一朵花一样开在史蒂夫的心上，继而惊天动地地招来了整个春天。他笑得难以自抑：“是啊，回家了。”

巴基的手指微微动了一下。“嗯，回家了。”他说。

走过一大片草原，巴基看到了一片粼粼的光，是个小小的湖泊，正映着月影和星光。湖泊旁边有一栋茅草房，周围有几棵树。

巴基愣了一下：“这是……”

“家。”

推开木门，拉开灯，两个人一起愣住了。

木桌上堆着一堆东西。有风干的羊肉，有芒果、葡萄，有一盘派，还有一大捧鲜花。

“哇哦……”巴基眨眨眼，“你好歹也收拾一下家里吧。”

“什么？不，不是我……”

那只能是热情的瓦坎达人民了。

两个人对视，笑了。

 

这里的一切都很简单，包括他们的床，床架，木板，两层绵垫。床不大，所以两个人贴得极近。

瓦坎达的夜晚很静，巴基安心地把手臂搭在史蒂夫腰侧，闭着眼睛：“这很像歌里唱的那种地方。”

“什么歌？”

巴基轻轻地哼起来：“我的家在牧场，那有水牛游荡，还有快乐的小鹿和羚羊，那多么欢畅，那没有悲伤，辽阔天空多么晴朗……”

“家，牧场我的家……”史蒂夫开始和他一起唱。

这首歌悠扬舒缓，唱得人心头宁静。等到歌声慢慢沉寂下去，史蒂夫说：“这里很像我们在军营里谈起的梦想中的那种小屋。”

“是啊，在湖边，简直完美。”

“如果有船就更好了，我们可以躺在船上看星星。”

“是啊……史蒂夫。”

“嗯？”

“特查拉为我准备了手臂。”

“……那你要来吗？”

“现在不会，我想歇着，我累。”

史蒂夫抱紧他：“嗯，那就歇着。”

“等着吧，等到哪天需要我的时候，我不会犹豫的。”

“我知道。其实我希望那天永远不要到来。”

“我也希望……史蒂夫，我想我可以弄个羊圈，养几只小羊，然后再造个小船。”

“小羊？可以吃吗？”

“现在说这个太残忍了。”

“那我们先睡觉？”

“好。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

 

昆式机在夕阳时分回到了瓦坎达，暮色中，草原披上了一层柔和的金辉，从高空俯瞰，这个神秘的国度有如仙境。

昆式机一落地，史蒂夫就迫不及待地跳了下来。他不顾身后山姆的大声呼喊，不顾炎热的温度，他开始奔跑，向着地平线的方向，全力奔跑，愉快地奔跑。在很长一段时间以来，他的奔跑都是冲向敌人，绷紧神经，疲惫不堪，但这次不是，他无比放松，脚步雀跃，身体舒展，像驰骋在草原的雄狮。

他是奔向家，奔向巴基。

红彤彤的太阳还有一半露在地平线上，史蒂夫疯狂地奔跑。这样的不顾一切的奔跑让史蒂夫有种错觉，仿佛他还在布鲁克林，还是那个少年，奔跑在街道上，在小巷子里，路过一个个陌生的面孔，路过面包房、裁衣店，路过工厂高大的烟囱，任凭汗水肆意流淌，心中满是莫名的快乐。

牧羊人莫卡赶着他的羊群回家了，他和史蒂夫打招呼：“嗨，史蒂夫，回家呀。”

史蒂夫飞快地、大声地回应：“嗨，莫卡，是的——原谅我不能停下来！”

胖胖的大婶露耶奇和史蒂夫打招呼：“嗨，史蒂夫，回家呀。”

史蒂夫像一阵风一样从她身边掠过，声音传过来：“嗨，露耶奇，是的——抱歉，我得赶回家去！”

双胞胎扎达和孔恰坐在树上，晃着脚和史蒂夫打招呼：“嗨，史蒂夫，回家呀。”

史蒂夫仓促地抬头看一眼他们：“嗨，扎达，嗨，孔恰——对不起我不能和你们多说了！”

他开始沿着地平线奔跑，在苍穹和大地之间，在太阳的最后一束光线被吞没之前，他的身影在太阳前浪漫地狂奔。

那一点点橘红落了下去，夜色来临。清浅的蓝色慢慢加深，成了浓重的蓝，夜就盛大起来。夜幕中，逐渐闪烁起了星辰，星光落在史蒂夫身上，落在远处的湖水中。

有“咩咩”的声音传入耳朵，史蒂夫开始笑。

他跨过羊圈的围栏，奔向家门。

门被大力地推开，坐在桌前的巴基毫无惊慌地看着他：“我听到你的脚步声——你怎么喘成这个样子？”

史蒂夫扶着门框，大口大口地喘气，他出了许多汗，脸颊发烫，一片潮红。

“生日快乐！”他费力地、用力地说。

巴基的手扶上额头，史蒂夫看不清他的表情。他开始往里走，脚步虚浮：“说真的，巴恩斯先生，”他喘着粗气，“能帮我倒杯水吗？”

然后他听见巴基在笑，笑声越来越大，他扭过头，看到巴基笑得肩膀都在抖。

“就为这个？”巴基问。

“是的，就为这个，”史蒂夫理直气壮，“就为这个，我万里狂奔。”

巴基把一个陶制的杯子递到他手里，语气揶揄：“你真浪漫。”

史蒂夫哼哼两声，表示“那还用说”。他一口气喝完了杯子里的水，然后不满地看着巴基：“可你看上去一点都不感动。”

“谁说的，”巴基打开一个柜子，“我感动极了。”

他从柜子里拿出了一个生日蛋糕：“苏瑞送来的。不得不说，这丫头太贴心了。”

“是啊……等等，你有点感动是不是！你被她感动了，却不为我感动！”

巴基没有理会他，他自顾自地打开蛋糕，打算在上面插蜡烛：“我想想，我今年几岁了……”

史蒂夫极快地说出答案：“一百零一岁。”

巴基的眉头一下皱紧了：“那么老了吗？我怎么觉得我还年轻？”他又看向手里的蜡烛，“我猜这些肯定不够一百零一根。”

史蒂夫扫一眼：“绝对不够。”

“听说现在他们有那种数字蜡烛。”

“是，我见过。”

“伟大的发明。”

最后巴基只插了一根蜡烛：“就当做白狼的一岁生日吧。”

白狼是他现在的代号，史蒂夫曾经夸过这个代号很威风。

电灯暗下去，烛火的光只有一点点，静静地亮着，满室温馨的橙黄。

史蒂夫在轻轻地唱歌：“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝巴基生日快乐……”

巴基闭上眼睛，虔诚地许愿，然后吹熄了蜡烛。史蒂夫适时地把灯打开，和巴基一起切蛋糕。

但不知怎么回事，正常的切蛋糕行为突然就演变成了一场闹剧，他们开始疯狂地在彼此脸上抹奶油，史蒂夫用三根手指给巴基画了猫胡子，巴基在他的额头上重重拍下一块奶油，等到他们终于累了，这个蛋糕已经消耗殆尽。

史蒂夫仰面躺在地上：“上帝啊，这真疯狂。我们不该这么浪费的。”

“你说的对，”巴基突然跨坐在他身上，俯身，舔掉了他额头上的一块奶油，他意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，“我们不该浪费的。”

史蒂夫盯着他：“不如我们做些有意义的事？”

巴基的绿眼睛里的笑意加深：“你是在说我想的那件事吗？”

史蒂夫的手开始伸向巴基的裤子：“当然。”

夜色越来越深。

 

巴基撩一把汗津津的头发：“我以前怎么没发现，你的作战服那么难脱。”

“你以后有的是机会发现。”

“这真是太爽了……”

“可不是……”

“史蒂夫，我们要不要——”

史蒂夫有些兴奋地接过话茬：“再来一回？”

巴基有些惊诧地看着他，轻笑：“去看星星。”

 

小船前天刚刚造好，那时史蒂夫在挪威。

他合力把船推到水中，大跨步登上了船。史蒂夫划着船，向湖中心驶去。巴基提着一盏小小的灯，坐在他对面，史蒂夫一抬眼，就能看到他。

湖水中的星夜被打乱，一圈圈的涟漪弄皱了星光。

两个人一时都没有再说话，只是惬意地听着水流的声音。

船停在了湖中心，史蒂夫收好桨，巴基把灯放在船头。几番折腾后，他们并排躺在船上，这比他们的床还要拥挤。他们挤在一起，心跳临着心跳，呼吸混着呼吸。

一抬眼，漫天的璀璨星辰，像在黑色的天鹅绒上撒了一把碎钻。

湖水也渐渐归于平静，水中柔和的星光包围着他们。

史蒂夫近乎痴迷地看着星空：“真美……”

“美得不可思议。”

“巴基，你有没有觉得很神奇，我们看到的星光，居然有可能是千百亿年前的……”

“觉得……时空真是神奇的东西。”

史蒂夫握住他的手，在唇边吻了一下：“是的，我们居然在非洲看星星，我们居然已经是百岁老人了。”

“是啊……真不可思议，我竟然刚刚过了自己一百零一岁生日……三月，纽约的春天。”

“是。”

“史蒂夫，我突然想起一句诗。”

“是什么？”

“‘寒冬从你那夺走的一切，新春将重新给你带来。’”

听到这句诗，史蒂夫有一瞬间的屏息。他缓慢地呼出一口气，紧紧地握着巴基的手，什么也说不出来。

“可这是谁的诗呢？”巴基沉思，“海涅？席勒？拜伦？华兹华斯？一定是其中一个。”

“拜伦。”史蒂夫笃定地说。

 “你确定？”

“不确定，但我们可以赌。”

“怎么赌？”

“我猜对了的话，我们就再来一回。”

巴基失笑：“你居然一直都在想着这个……那要是你猜错了呢？”

“那我们就再来两回。”

他们两个四目相对，像两个顽皮的孩子似的笑起来。但慢慢地，那些玩笑的神色就消失了。

一片流云划过，遮住了星星。

星光重现时，他们在安静地接吻。

晶莹闪烁的柔波中，史蒂夫抚摸着巴基的面庞。

“生日快乐，巴基。”

巴基的手掌贴着史蒂夫的胡子：“谢谢。谢谢你为我做的一切。”

 

史蒂夫在夜色深沉时分，拖着沉重的身体与僵硬的灵魂回到了家中。

几只小羊在羊圈中“咩咩”地叫着，没有人去喂它们。

无风的夜，湖水寂寂。

这一天发生的事史蒂夫好像记不太清了，只有很模糊的画面凑成了极不连贯的片段，他记得蜂拥进入瓦坎达的外星生物，记得飞溅的血液和武器击中人身的声音，记得幻视受伤无力的样子，还记得巴基走向他，在他面前烟灭……

现在他立在门边，疲惫地、迷茫地看着家中黑暗的一切。他感到一种痛哭过后才会有的头脑昏沉，好像在一片冰冷的海水中缓缓下沉，所有的意识都因为缺氧而变得迟钝。但他并不记得自己曾经大哭一场。

在一片寂静中，他打开灯，走进去，缓慢地审视这个房间，带着严重的怀疑、拒绝与困惑，好像这里突然变成了一个陌生的场所。

可是这里一点都没有变。他看见巴基用的那个杯子还在放在桌子上，里面还乘着水。他们的毯子摊在床上，没有叠，乱糟糟的一团，午饭的时候他们还开玩笑说以后猜拳决定谁叠毯子。

一捧野花在陶罐里，依然蓬勃地开着。

好像一切都没变，又好像一切都变了。

混乱的思绪中，那个场景又来折磨他。

巴基在叫他，带着疑惑和慌乱，他回过头，看到巴基望着自己开始化灰的躯体，走向他，然后双腿变成灰，倒下的过程中他彻底地变成了灰尘。

那一幕发生得太快、太不可思议，史蒂夫只能愣愣地看着。

等他下意识地虚着脚步走过去，跪在地上时，只摸到了一把土。他的巴基不见了。

他求援地看向索尔，希望他告诉自己究竟发生了什么，告诉自己这一切都只是个恶作剧，和灭霸无关的恶作剧，巴基很快就会回来。

可是索尔没有，索尔心虚地避开了他的目光。

史蒂夫就知道出事了。

后来他找到了幻视的尸体，始终没有看到旺达、猎鹰、特查拉……他们这群人，只剩下了一半。

他终于清楚地意识到发生了什么——灭霸得手了。

这个认知让他无力地跌坐在地上，不知所措。

现在他回到家中，那种无措的情绪依然缠绕着他，并且愈演愈烈。

他从来没有想过，他会再一次失去巴基。他也没有做好准备，该怎么继续这个恶心的生活。

他独自躺在床上，没有了另一个人与他相互依偎，这张不大的床竟然空荡起来。史蒂夫满心只觉得荒诞，这不合理、不应该，他分明应该和巴基共同躺在这里。

他紧紧揪着毯子，好像在借力抵御痛苦。毯子被攥得褶皱深深，涩涩的声音出现，是皮肤紧扯布料的声音。除此之外，还有一种声音。

起初只是低低的、压抑着的呜咽声，而后声音越来越大，成了不顾一切的失声痛哭。他哭得泪水和鼻涕都流出来，枕头上面湿了一片。

他张着嘴费力地呼吸，喉咙像堵住了，从心口堵上来的，堵得他生疼生疼，在这样的疼痛中，他抽噎着吐出一个单词，巴基……

明明他曾经在这里得到了全世界。可是现在他的世界里只有永不逝去的悲伤与绝望。

他在新世纪醒来时，他的时代已经一去不返，他所钟爱的人非老即死，他与周围的一切格格不入。他曾经很庆幸在这个时代与巴基重逢，并且拥有了一个家，一个真正属于他的家，他因此重怀深切的希望。然而他想不到意外叠加，他所深爱的，他生命中至关重要的那个开关，那个一路伴他前行的亲密无间的身影，最终再次离开了他，以一种最荒诞、最无稽的方式。

他在这里哭泣，一无所有，只剩自己。

他幻想过，他们总有一天会回到家乡，回到布鲁克林，他和巴基花不多的钱买一栋旧房子，两层高，有个露天的小天台，可能有些破，但他们会一起把房子粉刷一新，夏天的时候他们可以在天台上喝酒看星星，他喝不醉，但是没关系，他可以装醉陪着巴基，夏天的风和蚊子一起落在他们身上，巴基会嘟嘟囔囔地拍落蚊子，抱怨两句为什么史蒂夫不像他那样受蚊子欢迎，他无奈又好笑地帮他赶蚊子……

然而那些都不能实现了。

他发誓要找到灭霸并杀了他，为了巴基，为了这场战斗中牺牲的每一个人。

 

有一晚史蒂夫梦到巴基。

梦见巴基坐在湖边的一块石头上，背靠着树，闭着眼睛，头发一半梳起，一半散着。史蒂夫惊讶到屏息，他的手颤抖着，腿发软，艰难地一步步走向巴基。他一动，巴基立刻就察觉到了他的存在，他睁开眼睛，笑得好像夏夜的明月，嗨，史蒂夫。

史蒂夫几乎要落泪。

他走近巴基，却不敢眨眼。他伸出手，轻轻、轻轻地摸了摸巴基的头发。

巴基拉过他，拉着他坐到他身边。

巴基关切地注视着他：“你怎么了？要哭了？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，猛地抱住他，像一个迷路的孩子终于见到了家人，他把所有的无助和脆弱都袒露给这个男人：“我……我很想你，巴克。”

巴基心疼地看着他，擦去他的眼泪：“史蒂维……”

“这个世界，真是操蛋得要命。”史蒂夫把脸埋在巴基的肩颈间，说出了他这辈子最难听的一句脏话。

“是啊……”巴基肯定着他，却又说，“可是有些事，还是要去做的。”

史蒂夫笑一下：“你让我感觉我在和自己的良心谈话。”

“你不需要和你的良心谈话，你一直、一直都在做正确的选择。”

“不然人们会死。”

“是的。”

“我知道该怎么做……”史蒂夫低声说。

“你当然知道。”

“我只是，很想你。”

巴基拍拍他，没再说话。他们两个静静地坐在湖边，看着水中白云浮过。

后来史蒂夫醒了，眨一下眼，又眨一下，茫然地看着黑暗中的屋顶，终于意识到了梦境中的一切只是个梦。

他坐起来，提着那盏曾经被巴基带上小船的灯，翻身下床，给自己倒了一杯水。

桌子上只有一个水壶和一个水杯，曾经经常出现在他们桌子上的鲜花再无踪迹，对史蒂夫来说，那些已经没有任何意义。

他盯着自己映在墙壁上苍老的影子，像是失神，又像是思考。终于，他轻轻放下杯子，脚步犹豫着，来到了碗橱前。

碗橱的木门静静地合着，史蒂夫盯着它。他知道小小的木门后面藏着什么，他一直都知道，只是他不想去面对。

碗橱的门被拉开，史蒂夫提着灯，面容沉静，他开始寻找。在把所有的碗碟都拿出来后，他终于看到他期待又惧怕看到的东西，一张叠起来的纸，那是巴基的遗书。

早在战争时期，他们就有这个习惯，提前写下遗书，收起来，告诉对方位置。但是史蒂夫没有想过他需要又一次看到巴基的遗书。

小小的灯盏散发出微弱的光，落在他手中的微微抖动的纸上，像跳跃着。史蒂夫咬着牙，展开了那张纸。

_亲爱的史蒂夫，_

_我很抱歉你看到了这封信，你我都知道这意味着什么——我没能阻止自己的死亡。如今我已经没有别人需要牵挂，所以这封信只写给你一个人。_

_我知道这件事对你来说是一场浩劫，所以我想试着写下一些能让你振作一点的话。_

_早在七十年前，我们就知道，总有一场战斗会阻断回家的路，尽管我们长久地谈论着、憧憬着清闲安逸的生活，但我们就是清楚地知道。_

_可是我们还是成为了战士，因为我们也清楚地知道，如果我们不去战斗，人们会死。许多人把战斗当做我们的命数，认为我们疲于奔命，但这不是我们的命数，是我们的选择。从我们年轻时走向招兵处的那一刻，我们就已经做出了选择。_

_亲爱的史蒂夫，我知道你会咬着牙走下去，无论我在不在。我只是希望，你不要总是想着牺牲自己。这听上去可能有点矛盾，可是我真的希望你能在每一次战斗中平安。_

_如果我还有什么想说的，亲爱的，我想告诉你，你生命中的每分每秒，与你同在的，并不只是上帝，我始终和你并肩作战。_

_给你无数个吻，我的爱人，_

_我爱你，全心全意。_

_巴基_

开始有熹微的光从屋子的缝隙中透露进来。

史蒂夫抹去眼角的泪，静默地低下头去，把这封遗书又看了一遍。

屋外黑夜已逝。

 

 

全文完


End file.
